golden boy
by missherondale545
Summary: Clary Fray is Starting her junior year with her boyfriend Simon Lewis who she loves very much but what happens when hot new boy, Jace Herondale takes some interest in Clary? Will he steal her heart? Will she fall in love?. Btw: i DO NOT own any of these characters all right go to the lovely Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary! Dinner!" Jocelyn Fray called upstairs to her daughter "coming mom!" Clary called back. "I gotta go simon, i love you" "okay, i love you too bye" clary hung up the phone, jumped off her bed and walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and pale freckled face, she grabbed her black contact lense case and took her contacts out she put her black circle squared glasses on and stared at herself in the mirror. Clary never thought of herself as beautiful, people -guys in particular- thought she was "cute" clary never liked being thought of as "cute" she thought it made her seem weak and while she had a tiny physic and was quite short she was not weak. Clary wished she was more like her mom, now her mom she thought was beautiful. Clary had fiery red hair and bright forest green eyes like her mother but in clarys opinion she was...average. Clary sighed and headed downstairs for dinner. "There you are!" jocelyn exclaimed "here i am" clary replied softly "i was beginning to think you had jumped out the window and ran off to join the circus" jocelyn said placing a bowl of mashed potatoes on the dining room table "oh yes in her camp wasorty shorts" luke clarys stepfather said sarcastically looking up from his paper. "Hey, you never know maybe the circus could use an ex wasorter, they did teach me how to make lanyards" clary said with a giggle. "So, are you excited for school tomorrow?" jocelyn asked " i wouldn't say excited, but definitely glad to be back at school, to see simon again" clary said with a soft smile playing across her lips "it's not like you see each other everyday or anything" luke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "whatever" clary said setting down the butter on the table and taking a seat. Then it occurred to clary that she had just ate, with maya at the hunters moon. "Actually mom i just realized i already ate" "oh" jocelyn's voice was small and almost ty sad "but please save me some. I will definitely eat it after school, you know me i like leftovers better anyways" clary's voice was hopeful her mother would be pleased by this "of course dear, i will leave them in the fridge for you" clary stood and skipped to the other side of the table where her mom was and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "thanks mom, good night!" she called as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!, clary opened her eyes. The bright light coming from her window blinded her for a few seconds then relaxed. She reached over to her phone to turn off her alarm the beeping was getting annoying. She climbed out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, her intense mint toothpaste stinging the inside of her mouth she washed her face with her citrus scented face wash and pulled her hair up into a light red knot. She stared at herself in the mirror "here we go" she muttered to herself. She skipped to her closet, ripping through the wall of clothes, finally she pulled on a light blue t-shirt as soft as worn paper and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. She trudged to her desk, pulled her mirror close to her and examined her face, clary didn't like to wear too much makeup she thought it made her look fake, but she thought her face did look a bit discoloured so she lightly brushed some powder on her face and dabbed some mascara on her eyelashes and headed downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she entered the kitchen. the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon filled her lungs, she loves her moms bacon she made it just crispy enough and luke's pancakes were her absolute favorite "hey! Somthin smells good" she said leaning over her mother's shoulder "well it's a special day i thought it deserved a special breakfast. Pancakes and eggs are on the table" "wow thanks mom" clary said as her mother kissed her cheek. Clary trotted over to the table, sat down and began to eat. About fifteen minutes later clary was almost finished eating when the doorbell rang. Clary perked up immediately because she new exactly who it was, she hopped over to the door and flung it open "simon!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around her boyfriend "hey fray!" he hugged her back instantaneously "i missed you geek" clary said "i missed you too nerd" she kissed him lightly on the lips her arms around his neck, his her waist. She enjoyed simons soft kisses, his cold hands, his messed up curly dark brown hair. It was comforting to have someone she knew so well and was so familiar with. She had known simon her whole life they met in kindergarten. " so are you excited!'' simon asked "its school simon, i'm never excited" "aw c'mon school isn't THAT bad" clary raised her eyebrows at simon in the way that meant _you wanna try that again?_ Simon got the message "okay, maybe school does suck but hey! you've got me right?" simon said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "yeah you're right….i've got you and nothing could mess that up" clary spoke softly then she kissed simon "i love you simon" she mumbled but just loud enough for him to hear "i love you too fray" and with that clary and simon drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

St Xavier's High School looked the exact same as it always had. The white brick walls. Dark blue lockers. Benches literally every five feet. "Wow it's weird to be back here" Simon said

"yeah it feels like it's been forever Clary replied.

They were walking down the hall, hand in hand approaching their small group of friends. Maureen saw Clary and immediately jumped up to greet her and Simon.

"Hey guys!" She said wrapping her arms around Clary, then Simon. Maureen was a petite girl with soft brown skin, and beautiful curly hair. She had a pretty face that made you smile when you saw her, just simply because she looked sweet. Eric and Kirk greeted them next simply saying "hey" to both of them.

Eric and Simon did their nerd handshake that Clary always thought looked way too complicated for either of them to remember. She soon fell into deep conversation with Maureen about their summer.

"I mostly just read and drew the entire summer" Clary explained

"didn't you take those classes at Tisch?"

"Oh yeah I did a few but they cancelled them for a while because our teacher got sick" Clary replied. Maureen started to go on about her summer how she went to California and this hot lifeguard saved her from drowning, Clary kinda tuned out after that. She couldn't help it she always got lost in most conversations unless they were about her. She started to remember this school more. The library where she and Simon spent hours doing homework. Gym class where she fell flat on her face in front of half her class. But what knew and loved most of all was her tree. She had this one tree that for all of tenth grade she would sit under everyday after school and read or do her homework or sketch. It was a quiet, peaceful place. A place where she could think and focus. She was suddenly pulled out of her ravine by Maureen saying her name.

"Clary?" "Clary?" "Yeah I'm here, sorry. Clary suddenly felt guilty. "I said did you hear about the new kids?" Maureen asked "New kids?...oh right yeah I heard" Clary was still in a bit of a daze but was soon woken completely up from it by teenage girl squealing. Clary's whole body jerked at the sound, high pitched screams and squeals were coming from everywhere now. Clary stood up and walked around the bench to the forming crowd of girls and a few guys, I see what all the fuss was about. Maureen, Simon, Eric and Kirk quickly followed behind. Clary pushed her way through the small crowd and finally saw what everyone was going on about. There were three teenagers walking in a line down the hallway.

Two boys and a girl. The girl was beautiful, tall and shapely, with dark black hair, warm golden skin and dark brown eyes. She had on thigh-high black boots, with ripped black jeans that made her hips stand out and a ruby-red pendant hung at her throat. Her bright red lipstick looked startling against her black hair. The boy next to her looked exactly like her, except he was taller and instead of dark brown eyes he had ocean-icy blue eyes. He looked as if all the attention they were getting was non of his business and he looked extremely annoyed by it. The girl however was completely aware. Wiggling her perfectly manicured fingers at people, blowing kisses at boys. She blew one at Simon and he flushed scarlet. This annoyed Clary more than something like that usually would because she looked like all the girls Clary hated at St Xavier's. tall and curvy, Clary was short and not that curvy, she envied the girls way of walking, that graceful sashay she had. She raised a delicate eyebrow at Clary. Man she wish she could do that.

Then there was the other boy. He looked nothing like the other two teenagers. He was gorgeous. His hair was golden. His eyes were too. Golden and beautiful. His soft curling hair fell into his eyes, he raked a delicate pianist hand through it. When he did the bottom of his t-shirt rose a bit and Clary could see the bottom of his stomach, in fact she could see his entire upper body through his thin shirt. She could see his abs, his chest, his broad shoulders. Something inside of her wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. She pushed the feeling away are you crazy Clary?! You don't even know him! she thought. She was going to forget about this and just be early to her first class when suddenly. He was staring at her. The three had stopped walking and the raven haired girl was putting something in her locker. The crowd had died down a bit but Clary could still hear the faint whispers about the three teens. At first she looked him up and down, her eyes trying to drink in the sight of him. He looked like an angel, the light from the sun through the skylight reflecting off his fair hair. Then she meet his eyes his eyes. He was staring at her intently, like he was trying to figure her out. Once again her ravine was interrupted by a loud noise. The bell. First period was starting.

"Hey you okay?" Simon said as he slid his hands on Clary's waist from behind. She felt his cold hands through her thin shirt

"Yeah. I'm good" she replied "well I got to go to class, I'll catch you later?" He asked "yeah, definitely" "okay good, see you later" and with that he planted a quick peck on her lips and dashed off to class. Clary looked back at where the golden boy had been standing not two minutes ago. But he was gone. So were the other kids. She felt sick. No, not sick. Light. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt her face. Her cheeks had ran hot. Ugh she thought. Why didn't Simon ever make her feel like this?. She abandoned the thought and stroad off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

First period was pretty boring. English. Clary liked English, except the new teacher, Mrs Pangborn. Spat when she talked and wrote really messy.

The bell finally rung when Clary thought she was going to rip her hair out. She was gathering up her books when she thought she saw a flash of gold, pass by the door.

 _Stop_ Clary.she thought _stop thinking about that boy!._ She stepped out into the hallway, her slightly heeled brown ankle booties, clicking softly on the floor when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

She pulled it out and examined her text. It was from Simon.

It read: "Hey, meet me at your tree at lunch. I have something to tell you"

Suddenly she felt something hot and wet on her chest. She looked down in horror, though she already knew what had happened. Coffee was spilled all down the front of her. Mouth open she looked up at a girl standing in front of her. She was a dark-haired, thin girl with a tight black mini-skirt on and a very low cut tank top. Paired with bright pink lipstick smeared across her lips. Clary knew this girl. Aline. Aline had always bullied Clary. And Clary used to bend at her wrath. But she wasn't scared by girls like this now. She was actually glad when girls like Aline pushed her around. Because now she could push back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Aline exclaimed the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I totally ruined this didn't I?" Aline said pointing a bright pink finger nail at Clary's shirt. Her empty coffee cup still in hand. "What is it? Walmart?" She asked with a smile while her friends cackled behind her.

Clary looked her up and down. Examining her skanky outfit. "You would know, wouldn't you?" Clary said, disgust covering her face.

"Whatever! Nerd!"

Aline kicked Clary's sketchbook across the floor with a open-toed high heel. And strutted off down the hallway with her girls.

Clary was suddenly very aware that everyone was staring at her, and also very aware that the coffee Aline had spilled down the front of her shirt, made her light blue thin shirt, very transparent. You could see her bellybutton, the small muscles across her stomach. The curve of her breasts and the outline of her lacy bra.

She didn't have anything to cover herself with. Not a sweater or anything. She noticed something then, a particular set a of golden eyes staring at her. She flushed scarlet red. Quickly picked up her books and started to make her way down the hallway with her head down and her books covering her chest, thanking her freckles for hiding at least some of her blush. Suddenly -as if she needed anymore surprises- someone was standing in front of her. She looked up slowly, it was him. Golden boy. He was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt that showed his muscles quite well. His biceps, his abs. She had to pry her eyes off of his body and up to his eyes.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" she was thankful she didn't stutter

"I saw what happened back there"

"Yeah, she's a bitch"

"Got that right" He said looking behind him at Aline with an eyeroll. "I'm Jace" he said smiling

"I'm Clary"

"Nice to meet you, Clary"

She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Here" he said taking his jacket that was slung over his shoulder, down and sliding it around her shoulders. She could feel his warmth as he neared her.

"Oh no, I couldn't" she said

"Don't worry about it"

"Well, thank you"

"No problem" he replied

They locked eyes for a moment. His were golden and beautiful, she noticed. And hers were green and luminous, he thought. Then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go" Clary said "thanks again"

"Yeah" he said. She walked past Jace. Leaving him staring after her.

 **yaaaay! How did you like this chapter? Leave my your suggestions and reviews! I would love to read them!**

 **It might be a little while until the next chapter,Sorry** **I just have a lot of school work to do. I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far! Thanks for the love xoxo -Katy (sorry it was a bit of a shorter chapter)**


	4. Authors note

**HI EVERYONE! I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like forever, I've been so busy with school ending and exams and stuff I just haven't had the time. BUT! If every thing goes as planned...I will have a new EXTRA LONG chapter out for you tomorrow! So hopefully that will make up for it! Thank you so much for all the love you have given me and this story and I hope you like the new chapter! Love you!**

 **-Katy**


	5. Chapter 4

Clary burst through the doors of her school, scurrying down the steps quickly. It was lunch time, and she was supposed to meet Simon at her tree. Her shirt had dried a bit from the coffee Aline had spilled on her.

And she still had Jace's jacket. It smelled like him. Like cologne and lemon soap, _Ugh stop it Clary!_ Clary shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she heard a familiar voice as she was crossing the football field. As familiar as her own. _Simon._ She looked up and she saw the dark haired, slim, pale boy she loved more than anyone, approaching her.

"Hey baby!" Simon called

"Baby?" Clary asked setting her bag down under her treehouse. "I thought I'd try it out, no?" "No" Clary giggled.

"Hey what's this?" Simon said pointing at Jace's jacket, Clary forgot she still had it on.

"Oh! Nothing. I just uh, Aline spilled coffee on me and um, someone offered me their jacket to cover up the spill" Clary spoke carefully.

"Who?" Simon asked seeming not upset just generally curious.

"Jace Herondale"

Simon looked up and paused. Clary prepared herself for what was about to happen. Was he going to be angry, calm, outraged. Suddenly she heard a scream and chanting. She looked across the football field at the crowd that was forming. Then she heard something that sent her running towards the crowd.

Clary pushed her way through the crowd, she could hear Simon calling after her, she got in front of the last person and what she saw shocked her. The tall dark haired girl she had seen with Jace in the hallway earlier. Had her brother Sebastian's arm, twisted around his back. With her stiletto high heeled boot digging into his back. She looked up to see Jace and the dark haired boy leaning against the hood of their car and cheering for the girl.

"Stop!" "Let him go!" Clary screamed at the girl. She simply looked up flipping her hair and spat "who the hell are you?"

"I'm his sister, and you need to let him go!"

"Fine" the girl said and lifted her heel off of Sebastian's back, releasing his arm and flinging it back to him. Then she turned and strutted back to her brothers.

"Hey!" Clary called at the girl.

The dark haired girl slowly turned to face Clary. "What?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Why were you hurting my brother?"

"He was harassing me, him and his little friends"

Clary looked behind her at her brother and his football friends. They were leaning against her and Seb's car. All muscular and beautiful boys with hard jawlines and heavy set eyes. They were gorgeous. But not like Jace was. Jace was all angles and gold. These boys were all black and sharp plains.

"You were what?!" Clary yelled stomping up to stand in front of her brother.

Sebastian just laughed and so did all his friends. Clary wanted to slap him so hard he would bleed.

"She's hot" Seb said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, whatever" Clary turned to the girl "what's your name?" Clary asked "Isabelle" the girl replied

"Well Isabelle, I guess I have to tell the principal that you were beating up my brother" Clary said turning on her heel and heading towards the school. It was at this time Clary realized there was a circle of people around her staring at her, mostly girls. Though she didn't know why. Clary suddenly felt a pair of strong hands wrapping around her waist. She stopped dead in her tracks, as they started to whisper in her ear.

"C'mon Clarissa, you don't wanna be a snitch and tell the principal, do you?"

Their voice was soft and quiet yet, sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Clary whipped around to see who it was. She found herself staring into a set of beautiful golden eyes. Jace.

Her first instinct was to push him away and call him an asshole for touching her. But she couldn't help but feel alive. She felt his hands on her waist, his breath on her face, and his eyes staring deep into hers. She decided to play along. Even though she could see Simon filled with rage behind Jace's shoulder.

She dropped her bag and slid her hands up his arms, to his shoulders, to where her fingers interlocked and she was touching the curling hair at the back of his neck.

"I suppose" she whispered, and noticed everyone and I do mean EVERYONE was staring at them. And then she saw Simon, confused and looking a little heartbroken. She wanted to rip away from Jace, and sprint to Simon to tell him she loved him. But she knew that if she wanted control she would have to take it.

She focused her attention back to Jace. He was scarlet red with blush. She didn't think anyone could make him blush.

"I suppose, I wouldn't want to make any enemies on my first day" Clary spoke trying to sound flirty.

"No" Jace said his voice uneven. "No, you wouldn't" he pulled her closer, they were inches apart. And Clary leaned in close, so close that their lips were almost touching. They both closed their eyes.

And Clary stopped. Right as her top lip was pretty much touching his. And she smiled. And pulled away. Jace opened his eyes and realized that Clary was not going kiss him. Removed his hands, and stared at her in confusion.

"Did you really think you could flirt your way out of this?" Clary asked smiling

"Well I hoped so" Jace replied shrugging.

Clary giggled and walked past him to Simon, grabbing his shirt and kissed him fiercely. She could feel the eyes on her. She pulled away from Simon grabbed his hand and started to walk back into school. Bumping Jace on the shoulder as she walked with Simon and her friends, laughing the whole time.

"Your a tease Clarissa!" Jace shouted.

Clary whipped around to glare at him.

"You will give in eventually, Fray!" He smiled and winked then walked back to his car. Clary looked at Simon. He looked sad and a little enraged.

"Simon, I'm sorry. I had to do it. I couldn't let them mess with my brother. I'm so sorry Simon"

"I know, it's okay. I love you"

"I love you too" Clary said. And they walked to their lockers just as the bell rang.


End file.
